Beauty Uke
by Bbplanets
Summary: Boboiboy jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dengan sosok gadis cantik berambut ungu. dia berusaha memandangnya dari kejauhan bahkan meminta bantuan Gopal untuk berkenalan dengannya. (hanya one shot Boifang) #FebruaryConfession


**Beauty Uke**

seorang pria sedang berbelanja di supermarket, sebenarnya dia datang gak terlalu penting. hanya mau melihat sosok cantik yang mengambil sesuatu.

dia memakai terusan dengan rok panjang menutupi auratnya.

rambut berwarna ungu pendek,wajah yang cantik dan putih,alisnya yang lentik membuat dia sempurna.

penampilannya seperti wanita baik baik,sopan dan ramah.

"dey! Boboiboy!!"panggil pria gendut membuyarkan lamunan sahabat baiknya.

"e-eh?"

"kau ini!kau lihat apa?"

"si Yaya tuh,punya teman yang cantik" gumamnya melihat si cantik itu bersama pacar Gopal, Yaya dan pacar Stanley, Ying.

Gopal terkejut,"kau suka dia?"

"begitulah" jawab Boboiboy masih memandangnya.

"mau kukenalin?" tanya Gopal membuat Boboiboy berbalik kepadanya, "eh?benarkah itu? Gopal!! kau benar benar kawan baikku"

"tapi aku ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui,namanya Fang..dia itu gendernya.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Skiptime**..

Fang, siswa SMA yang terkenal cantik, gender nya itu pria,disebabkan ibunya menginginkan anak perempuan,dia dibesarkan layaknya gadis tulen.hanya orang terdekatnya yang tahu kondisinya.

"Fang!mau ikut kencan buta tidak?" tanya Ying mengagetkan Fang saat sedang makan dikantin sekolah pulau rintis bersama Yaya.

"Ying..kau tahu kan kalau aku ini pria" tolak Fang.

"tenang aja,ka Boboiboy ini baik kok! dia teman baik ka Gopal dan Stanley"jelas Ying.

"benar,ka Boboiboy tinggal disebelah rumahku, keluarganya baik dan dia rajin beribadah"

"tapi ka Boboiboy lurus kan?"

"iya sih.." jawab mereka berdua mulai ragu.

"tak apa, Fang..nanti kau bilang sendiri" ujar Yaya menenangkan Fang.

mereka pergi ke cafe dekat perpustakaan Pulau rintis, Fang dan Boboiboy dibiarkan duduk berdua di meja paling sudut sementara Yaya dan Ying memilih menjauh dari pasangan itu.

Boboiboy agak kesal dengan Gopal dan Stanley yang meninggalkannya bersama gebetannya, 'main tinggal saja, gimana kalau salah cakap?!' batin Boboiboy menghela napas dan memandang Fang.

"hai.. Fang ya?"gugup boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"ka boboiboy?" tanya Fang agak takut.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan memesan makanan, "kau mau minum apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"jus lobak merah.."

"oke"

"hm..ka.. boleh topik utamanya saja?"tanya Fang,kalau boleh jujur,pria ini tampan walau ada kesan anak kecil dengan topi orangenya. dia sangat takut kedepannya kalau Boboiboy lari jika tahu gendernya pria.

"aku ingin mengenalimu lebih jauh" Boboiboy tersenyum.

"apa ka Gopal sudah beritahu ka Boboiboy?"

"sudah,aku tahu kau ini pria karena alasan keluarga" Boboiboy tersenyum kecil.

"ya~anggap saja aku ini gay"

"eh?" kaget Fang, "ta-tapi ka.. banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari saya.. saya ini pria.."

"aku punya hak memilih pasangan.. jika aku rasa kau lebih baik dari wanita lain" jelasnya menyentuh tangan Fang.

"jadi mau pacaran?" tanya Boboiboy, Fang merona malu dan mengangguk.

"iya ka"

sejak saat itu mereka berpacaran, Fang menghormati agama dan keluarga Boboiboy.dia tipe yang rajin membantu Tok Aba dan membuatkan bekal untuk kekasihnya.

Yaya dan Ying berdoa dengan kisah cinta Fang sementara Gopal dan Stanley mendukung pasangan gay itu.

"Boboiboy..kau lihat Fang,dia rajin dan sopan, jadi kapan kalian nikah?"ujar Tok Aba menunjuk Fang yang sedang mengantarkan Hot Choco pada pelanggan cafe Tok Aba.

"hehe.. belum tahu Tok.." jawab Boboiboy menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

"walaupun pria,dia menghargai keluarga jadi dia perfect"

"iya Tok,tapi Fang masih ingin fokus kuliahnya, cita citanya lebih penting Tok" ujar Boboiboy menjelaskan pada atok nya.

"jangan keburu direbut orang lain ya"

"baik Tok"

Boboiboy mengantar Fang pulang dengan motornya.

"Hm..Boboiboy,apa kau mau makan bersama keluargaku? ada abang mau jumpa kamu" tanya Fang mengajak Boboiboy tepat didepan rumahnya.

"ah iya" Boboiboy agak takut dengan abang Fang yang bekerja sebagai kapten militer di negaranya, 'semoga abangnya gak bunuh aku karena pacaran dengan adiknya..' Boboiboy sudah menyiapkan mental.

"wah,anak mama dah pulang" wanita paruh baya memeluk Fang, "bareng Boboiboy nih.." candanya menatap Boboiboy.

"Mama!" Fang cemberut mendengar Mama nya menjahilinya.

"Hai Bibi.." salam Boboiboy, Mama Fang tersenyum, "jom lah masuk,Boboiboy, bibi dah buat makan malam" ajaknya.

"baik bibi"

Boboiboy masuk kerumah Fang yang sudah pernah dikunjunginya berulang kali.

"abang!" Fang memeluk Kaizo,kakak fang yang sudah bekerja menjadi kapten militer.

"haha! Fang dah besar rupanya! rindu sangat lah nih.." Kaizo mengelus rambut ungu Fang dengan sayang.

"ya pastilah! abang dah lama tak pulang!" Kaizo mencium pipi Fang, "ini baru adik abang.."

dia menatap tajam kearah Boboiboy,pria yang sudah merebut adik cantiknya darinya.

Boboiboy sudah menyadari, Abang dari pacarnya, tidak pernah menyukainya.

'seseorang..selamatkan aku..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Fanfic ku copy-paste dari Wattpad****, so jangan copy-paste hak cipta seseorang.**

**maaf jika aku tidak mengupdate SORRY disini!**

**Salam**

**Bbplanets**


End file.
